


Just love03 家族聚会上

by Phoebe1015



Series: Just love-all hae [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe1015/pseuds/Phoebe1015
Summary: 雷点预警___all海-浩海___大概率会和某位/几位he___不喜点✘___作者有可能跑路____也不是没干过___但尽量____接受催更____





	Just love03 家族聚会上

李东海的外婆，也就是金家现在的最大长辈朴玉贤，年轻的时候是个cool girl，年纪大了也依旧爱疯爱玩儿，生日每年都要邀请亲朋好友一起参加生日宴会，今年把地点定在了圣源山，是自然原生态的主题，一般前2天都是亲友，这会儿金家大伯母正提前安排今年的住宿。

“你二叔一家估计1小时候到，刚刚打电话说下了飞机。你二叔也是，总是不临时通知，说要给妈一个惊喜，咱们这房间倒是有，但其他的还没清扫的，所以得给他们一家五口人匀房间，把今晚先过了，明天房间腾出来后就可以了。小海你看你那个正好是大套间，1个主卧，1个次卧，加上客厅正好够他们住；而且那间房就你一个人，挪动也方便。你就配合一下吧。”大伯母负责家里的主要事宜，说话一向说一不二。

“嫂子，你别让东海折腾了，我也一个人住，我给二哥让个房间，我那房间更大，他们住的也舒服。”金家小儿子，也就是东海的小舅一向宠溺东海，自从姐姐一家在东海14岁飞机失事后，金小舅基本是东海的半个爹，所以此时自然不同意大姐的安排。

“小舅，您就别折腾了。还是我们小辈挤挤得了。东海今天搬去和我住就成，亏待不了他。我俩正好很久没见，还能多聊聊天，他之前还答应给我拍一套写真，现在还赖账，正好我得好好要账。”一旁的郑允浩立马接话，招呼东海来自己这边。

“小舅，允浩哥说的是，我和他凑合凑合得了，伯母也省的再操心，而且我刚刚到，行李还在箱子里都没收拾，直接拎过去就成，别担心。”东海也舍不得小舅折腾，他本来腿脚就有旧疾，屋子都是专门收拾好的，怕万一遇上变天旧疾复发，根本不适合再倒腾。至于允浩哪儿，只能走一步看一步了。

晚上一大家子人迎了二叔回家后，吃了饭，聊了天，就已经半夜了；郑允浩回去的时候，李东海还没见人影，允浩的助理和造型师已经把明天郑允浩要穿的衣服和配饰都已经准备好，俩人正做收尾工作。“允浩哥，明天是家族祭祀的剧本，后天是打猎的安排。基本都是10点从这里出发。你看明天早上8点叫你化妆？目前估计全天结束也得晚上8点；你看能不能和你们家里说一下，带上在中，补个妆什么的，也能照顾你。你新戏拍了一半，可千万这几天注意安全。”助理善宇一直叨叨着。

“行，明天我和大伯母说一下，你就别跟着了。你和在中也早点休息吧。早上我要没叫你们，你先给我打电话，我实在没醒，你再敲门过来。”郑允浩安排好了助理和造型师，自己洗漱后躺在床上给李东海打了2个电话都没人接，算了。先睡吧。

早上郑允浩准确的说是被热醒的，李东海整个人呈八爪鱼从背后抱着郑允浩，而且把被子也都堆到了郑允浩的身上，而且李东海自己睡的也不老实，头一直蹭着郑允浩的后背，实在是痒。郑允浩翻了个身，正对着李东海，李东海的头这下变成了埋在郑允浩的胸口，呼吸正好打在郑允浩的乳头。李东海果然像小时候一样，睡觉时只穿着底裤，郑允浩抱着李东海感慨果然长大了，从小时候白白软软的娇弱男孩子，变成了现在穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的style，郑允浩坏心一起，偷偷拉下李东海的三角裤，远远扔到了地上，然后一手环着李东海的背，一手摸上了他的性器。

蛰伏在草丛中的软软的性器随着郑允浩的抚摸，慢慢站了起来，李东海的长相给人清纯和俊朗的感觉，让人难以想象他的阴茎的霸道，郑允浩先是捞着他饱满的囊袋在手中把玩，四个指头轮流给与不同程度的按摩，然后手虚握成圈，自下而上的套弄，感受阴茎上狰狞的青筋和偶尔的跳动，在粗长的柱身完全站起来后，手顺着粗长的柱身来到了龟头，轻轻一拨，怀中的人由于龟头突然的刺激，不由的嘟囔着：“ang~别闹。”然后把头想鸵鸟一样埋得更深，唇已经贴上了郑允浩的胸膛，腰一挺和郑允浩靠的更近。郑允浩瞬间感到自己也硬了起来，不耐烦的脱掉了自己的内裤，让自己的性器挨着李东海的，轻微的蹭着。同时郑允浩上半身略微后倾，让胸口离开了李东海的唇，李东海由于鼻炎，睡觉嘴唇总是微张，郑允浩用手轻轻捏着他的下颌骨，拨开他的贝齿，将拇指和食指伸进他的口腔，来回搅动着他柔软的舌，直到双指沾满了他的唾液，才抽出来，睡梦中的人大概由于唾液的失去，嘴唇略干，粉红色的舌不自觉的舔湿了嘴唇，郑允浩恶狠狠的盯着他的舌尖，随着他舌的动作，也伸出了自己舌尖，缓缓舔湿了自己的拇指然后把湿了三个指头伸向下方，握着两个人的性器，开始有节奏的上线撸动，大概由于口水的润滑，很快两个人的铃口吐出一丝丝粘液，更让郑允浩的动作顺畅了起来，两个上满子弹的枪膛在摩擦中愈加火热，郑允浩闭上了眼睛，仰着头，在为高潮的一刻蓄力。

“郑允浩，你发什么疯！”被郑允浩愈加大幅举动打扰的东海醒了过来，开口斥责！  
被打断的郑允浩并没有什么不满，反而低头在他的耳边小声的说：“我的助理和造型师还在隔壁，你想让大家都知道吗？小东海。”说罢，还用舌头描绘着李东海的耳廓，而手上的动作也并未停止。  
“滚！大早上发情自己解决去。”李东海把濡湿的耳廓在自己的肩膀上蹭了一下，打开了郑允浩的手，说罢蜷起一条腿，单肘支撑着身体，打算起床。可还上身还没离开床，就被郑允浩一个欺身压了上来。  
郑允浩整个人压在李东海身上，一只腿插在李东海的两腿之间，性器抵着李东海的小腹，一只手将李东海的两只手交叉压过头顶，啃咬着李东海的肩膀，调笑着着：“小东海长大了，就不要哥了吗？明明你最喜欢的，是谁先放了碟片拉着我说想试一试，是谁拉着我在学校厕所隔间打手枪，还有你记不记得最惊险的是在小舅书房那一次，他推门进来的时候，我躲在书桌下面帮你口。你说小舅当时真的没有看到吗？啊？”郑允浩挺着腰在蹭动，李东海的耳朵已经烧了起来。  
“我记得当时你特别爽，高潮来的很快，你是不是喜欢被围观，今天要不要也给你机会，我助理一会儿会来叫我起床的。”

“郑允浩！”李东海压低着声音，试图从郑允浩的禁锢中挣脱。  
“叫哥。”郑允浩的牙齿逐渐向下，已经咬到了李东海的喉结。  
“哥，你放开，你大明星，身边又不缺人，拉着我发什么疯。再说，小时候只是互助，你也爽到了的，更何况也没做到最后一步，你总不会是现在让我对你负责吧。”李东海小声抱怨。  
“呵“郑允浩轻笑，”你一贯是撩了就跑，招了又不认，也就是我傻，但你以为每次都能全身而退吗？今天早上也是你先缠着我，你帮我出来，今天就放过你。怎么样？或者我们也可以今天不下床。”郑允浩放过了喉结，撕扯着东海的下唇，咬出了血，又用舌头去舔干净上面的血珠。  
“嘶，疼！”李东海头猛地后仰，躲开郑允浩的攻击。“好好，帮你做行不行，那你得听我的。”李东海深知堂哥手段狠戾，只能顺毛摸，心里盘算着如何能早早了事。

李东海拉着郑允浩坐到床边，自己四肢着地跪在地毯上，做狗爬壮，伸出舌尖，抬头看向郑允浩，湿漉漉的天真的眼神、如此纯洁的长相，再配上全裸且色情的挑逗，让郑允浩差点失守。“fuck！”郑允浩心中低骂。

李东海嘟着嘴，向吸果冻一样，嘬着郑允浩的龟头，而后保持着口型越吞越深，持续的上下吞吐着，唇和口腔紧紧的挤压着阴茎，让人发出喟叹。几次深吞之后，李东海放缓了节奏，让舌尖围绕着龟头边缘打转，然后侧低着头，向吸冰棍一样，细细嘬着柱身，时不时舔一下冠状沟，让人心痒，而后又是几次深吞，快感向海浪一样层层叠涌而至，郑允浩心想如果此时有一个兔耳，加一个粉色短球的肛塞，简直完美，忽然马眼被柔软的舌头紧紧包裹挤压，接着猛力一吸，浆液喷薄而出，李东海还没来得及吐出阳具，就被呛到。郑允浩抽出阳具，拍了拍李东海的脸，李东海白了他一眼，复而又仔仔细细的舔干净了阳具上的精液，很快郑允浩又有硬的趋势。在郑允浩看来，此时的白眼分明就是娇嗔，人人面前的清纯美人，分明就是媚眼如丝的小狐狸精。

李东海把床边的内裤拍到郑允浩的脸上，转身走向洗手间。“郑允浩，从今天起，咱俩之前种种过往一笔勾销，谁翻旧账谁他妈就不是个男人！”郑允浩对李东海一厢情愿的协议不以为意，这么可爱的小兔子，饿狼怎么能放过。


End file.
